Combustible gases can be generated by thermo-chemical conversion of biomass. Biomass may be any suitable carbon-containing fuel. Non-limiting examples of biomass include: wood (in any suitable form including sawdust, shavings, pellets, chips, other wood residue and the like), municipal waste, sewage, coal, bitumen, fossil fuels, food waste, plant matter or the like. Combustible gases may be liberated from biomass by heating the biomass in an oxygen-reduced atmosphere. The heating may be done by partially oxidizing the biomass or by way of a separate heat source.
The heating causes the biomass to release combustible gases (sometimes called “syngas”, “synthesis gas”, “producer gas”, or “product gas”).
Combustible gases produced from biomass may be used for various applications. For example, the gases may be burned to generate heat, processed to make synthetic fuels (the synthetic fuels may comprise gaseous, liquid or solid fuels), used to run an engine, used as a fuel for a fuel cell, used as a fuel to run a turbine, or the like.
Gases liberated from biomass may include fractions, such as tars and heavier hydrocarbons, that can condense in ducts and other equipment. This can cause significant operational and maintenance problems.
There is a need for practical and energy-efficient methods and apparatus for producing clean syngas from biomass.